Five Missing Angels
by Donnie's Kunoichi
Summary: My take on the "Missing Children" incident, more of based upon Tumblr user @pole-bear's human designs and storyline (read inside for more details) Rating wavers from T to M due to violence.


Before Note: If you look at my profile, you'll notice that I've updated it by saying that I'm making a new story called "Five Nights at Freddy's: Chronology". This story is basically supposed to be what I think is the whole demented storyline of Five Nights at Freddy's, except that they're not the regular animatronics we're all afraid of. Nope, instead, they're humans! More specifically, the Tumblr user, pole-bear's human versions! If you haven't seen them, I suggest you look her up, either by Google or tumblr itself. She is a very fantastic artist and I absolutely ADORE her designs of Freddy and Bonnie especially (Bonnie fangirl here! 3). So, I decided to write all my FNAF fanfics in the perspective of her human designs of them. It made it a little difficult to understand some concepts of how she saw her characters when I tried to write them out, only because she has never answered my questions back, but I managed to become successful anyway. From what I could find, her designs of the five missing children (look at the cover of the story), when killed by the purple guy and supposedly "stuffed", instead she makes the human animatronics look exactly like the kids as if it was how they looked when they were younger, technically. I found that extremely creative and interesting, and couldn't resist writing a whole bunch of fanfics about it, this one included. More will come along the way!

Disclaimer: I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's, nor Pole-bear's beautiful human character models.

* * *

"You ready for your exciting second day at your new school, Freddie?"

Fred adverted his eyes away from his mother's bright green eyes. He stared out the side window of the car, watching the sight of the elementary school growing as they trailed the road ahead of them. He could already see the playground that was currently being occupied by the school kids right now as they always started their usual schedule with twenty minutes to play. He observed them miserably, knowing how difficult it would be become friends with any of them. His first day, which was yesterday, was no better. Noticing some of the kids that had already bullied him abusing the monkey bars, he attempted to swallow down the sick feeling in his stomach. He clutched his Freddy Fazbear teddy bear close to his chest, trying to hide a whimper.

His mother, Sandra, stared at her only son through the rearview mirror with slight worry. "Is everything alright, sweetie?" Fred nodded quickly to avoid any further pressing from her. He didn't want her to worry, nor tell her how his "wonderful" first day as a new student had been.

The car had eventually pulled up to the front entrance of the school, where the metal gate leading to the playground stood directly to the side. There, a teacher was already waiting to escort her new student out to join the others. She walked up to the car and greeted Sandra before waving excitedly at Fred in the back.

"Hi, Fred! It's great to see you again! You remember me, right?"

Sandra let herself out and took her son out of the car setting him down in front of the now-large teacher. Fred shyly replied "…Mrs. Nelson…?" The brunette teacher clapped her hands.

"Good job, Fred!" She bent down to his eye level and pointed out toward the fun-looking playground. "You ready to go play with some new friends?"

With a huge amount of reluctance, Fred slowly nodded his head, unconsciously gripping his teddy bear even tighter. Mrs. Nelson smiled and held out her hand to him. "Then why don't we join them, shall we?"

Fred took her hand, trying to steady his shaking as he looked out to the nearby swingsets. There strangely wasn't a single kid occupying them, and they were his favorite playground activity to play on. He hoped it would stay that way….

He shouldered his backpack that was beginning to slide off of him. His mother kneeled down and hugged her son tightly, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "You have a good day at school, okay sweetie?" Fred nodded, making Sandra smile and run a hand over his freckled cheek. "I love you, my little Freddie-Bear." Fred couldn't help but slightly cringe at the nickname his mother gave him all the time. As much as he secretly loved it, he hoped that it somehow wouldn't pop up in the walls of the school where the other children would find out. He had already suffered enough bullying for one day; he didn't need to give those kids any further reason to make his life miserable.

Sandra waved to her son goodbye before stepping back in the car and heading off to work. As Mrs. Nelson dragged him towards the metal gate that would lead to the schoolyard, he watched the car drive off in the other direction before disappearing out of sight behind a set of trees blocking the rest of the view. He missed his mother already, wishing he could go with her.

* * *

Ten minutes remained until playtime was over. The entire time, poor Fred had done nothing and went nowhere on the playground except find comfort in his Freddy Fazbear stuffed toy while rocking himself on the swings. Kids who passed by would give him strange looks, whisper, giggle, or even throw small pebbles at him before running away laughing. He didn't have the courage or energy to report the abuse to any teacher standing nearby, and found it quite amazing how they haven't noticed that he was being mistreated already. He could see Mrs. Nelson chatting up another female teacher yards away as she left Fred alone to play.

"At least I have you, Freddy…" the little boy spoke to his stuffed toy, rubbing his tiny fingers through Freddy's thick, soft fur. He stared into the bear's big, glassy black eyes, wishing he could speak back to him. Ever since little Fred and his mother had moved to the new school district, besides his mother, his Freddy Fazbear toy was all he had left that counted as a close friend. He was a fatherless, friendless little boy that had no one to talk to or seek comfort in except Sandra and the bear. He was a huge fan of Freddy Fazbear, the mascot of his favorite restaurant, Fredbear's Family Diner. Sandra had gotten him the stuffed toy after winning it as a prize when Fred himself was too frustrated to continue trying to win it. The little boy enjoyed bears; they were his favorite animal. If his Freddy Fazbear toy wasn't enough indication, his light brown jacket with a picture of friendly bear face on the right sleeve would probably be another good sign. He also loved Freddy Fazbear because their names were almost identical. Seeing such the strong connections to her son and the famous bear had given Sandra the perfect idea to dub Fred with his current pet name "Freddie-Bear".

Fred had eventually ceased his rocking, looking around at all the other children to make sure he wasn't being watched. He began talking to his toy once again.

"You wanna swing on the swing, Freddy?"

Pretending that the toy responded positively, Fred hopped off the swing and positioned Freddy in his place. He rushed behind the swing and started to push his bear, watching in delight as Freddy flew up in the air before swaying back down to meet his awaiting arms. With each push, the swing went increasingly higher, unbeknownst to Fred that Freddy was losing his place on the swing. With a laugh, Fred thrust his arms out, giving the most powerful push he could manage, accidentally causing Freddy Fazbear to fly off his seat and soar through the air, landing many feet away from where Fred was. He rolled a couple of inches before being halted by a foot that stepped on him. Fred gasped, running to his fallen stuffed friend and the little boy that stood with him.

The little boy picked up Freddy Fazbear, looking it over with a slight grimace before tossing the toy to a now-panicked Fred who rushed over to take it back.

"You still fancy the girlie toys, right?" the little boy said with a slight smile. Fred noticed the English accent in his voice. The boy had long, spiky red hair and was wearing a red and white t-shirt with brown shorts and red sneakers. A blue bandanna covered his neck. Behind his thick bangs covering most of his right eye, Fred could barely make out a white patch covering his right eye, while the left one had a gold iris. He could also see a cast on the boy's right arm. He was strange-looking to Fred, already finding him intimidating, especially by what he said.

Fred picked up Freddy Fazbear off the ground, brushing the bits of concrete rock off him before glowering at the boy. "No! He's not a girl toy! He's Freddy Fazbear!" As soon as the words left his mouth however, he wished he hadn't said them. He knew he sounded sillier than he presented himself. He silently prayed that the boy wouldn't bully him as hard as the kids yesterday did.

Instead, the boy laughed, making poor Fred blush. "Seems right. You're the first one I've seen bring toys from home. You must be new, aren't you?" With reluctance, Fred nodded, gripping Freddy tighter to his chest, still bracing himself for further verbal abuse, but once again he was wrong.

Before the boy could open his mouth once again, he was interrupted by the sound of a female voice a few feet away behind them.

"Frankieeeeeeeee! Frankie, over here!" The boy, apparently named Frankie, turned around and saw the one who called him. Fred saw her too, along with two other boys that were waving Frankie over. The girl who called him was hopping up and down excitedly, waving both her arms high in the air. Her short blonde hair bounced in a wild frenzy around her face.

Frankie's smile grew wider, more genuine. "Be right over!" he yelled to the girl, completely forgetting Fred and running over to her and the two other boys. Fred watched them for a while, observing them as the little girl and Frankie hugged each other, then one of the boys, the one with strange purple hair, started talking to Frankie. Fred saw how the purple-haired boy pointed to him as he spoke to Frankie, suddenly feeling himself a twinge of self-consciousness. It wasn't long before he spotted all of the kids looking at him, then starting to laugh. Fred stared down sadly at Freddy Fazbear, who only gave him his eternal grin, before turning around and slowly trudging back to his lonely place on the swings. And just when he thought it would be the slight pang of hope that he would make some new friends…

"Hey, wait up!"

He looked up and turned around in surprise, not expecting the purple-haired boy to run up to him and smile all-too-friendly at him.

"Whatcha doin'?" he asked him cheerfully. Fred, still taken aback to the fact that this boy was being _friendly _to him, took him a while to respond. And it wasn't even intelligible.

"Uh-I, um, was just, uh-going to-uh…I…."

"What's wrong? Can't talk?" The boy didn't say it in a mocking mean way; he sounded more curious, innocently curious. His big red eyes stared at him with the same amount of curiosity. He was dressed as if he were going out to a fancy restaurant. He wore a white long-sleeved cuffed shirt with a dark blue bowtie. His purple shorts were held up by a black belt on suspenders over his shoulders. He wore white socks and black shoes.

Fred still couldn't find the right words to say. He did not expect anyone to talk to him right away as soon as he enrolled in the school, much less make friends. His surprise literally spoke for him.

Instead of poking fun of his tripping-on-words, the purple-haired boy only giggled welcomingly. "I'm not making you scared, am I?" Fred quickly scrambled to find the right words to say.

"N-no! Not at all! Sorry, I-I just-"

The boy patted Fred on the back, smiling once more. "Don't fret. I know how it must feel, being the new guy. But you don't hafta be scareda me, 'kay?" Fred nodded, gradually starting to feel comfortable around the boy. Unfortunately, it reduced when the boy went as far as to invite the other kids over to where they were. Fred's heart level raised slightly as he saw Frankie staring him down as they all walked over. He held the little girl's hand, as if they were a couple.

The purple-haired boy threw an arm around Fred's shoulders, gesturing to him to his friends. "What's your name?"

"…F-Fred…"

"Nice to meet ya, Fred! My name's Benny!" Benny pointed a finger to each little kid as he introduced them. "That's Frankie, this is Christi, and that's Gabriel." Frankie frowned at Fred. The girl, Christi stared at Fred with large, sparkly, sky blue eyes, slowly forming a smile. From behind those two, the last child, Gabriel, had his head down, refusing to look up. Fred could sense that he wasn't doing this out of shyness, but purely out of uninterest. He had golden blonde hair, along with freckles on his cheeks like Fred as well. He was slightly taller than him, but not tall enough to match up to Frankie's height. He wore a dark blue shirt with a single golden yellow stripe across the chest, and blue shorts. He wore black sneakers with velrco replacing shoelaces. He suddenly looked up, catching Fred off guard with his strikingly piercing black irises. He looked very unfriendly. Fred honestly couldn't imagine how a boy as daunting as him would befriend kids like Christi and Benny, and could certainly imagine a lot of fights going down between him and Frankie.

"He doesn't talk much," Benny all but whispered to Fred, raising his hand to cover his mouth as if posing to whisper. Gabriel glared at him, but Benny didn't notice.

"So what madeja come here, Fred? Where'dja use to live?" Benny asked him with another smile. Fred fingered with his Freddy Fazbear, looking around uncomfortably at the looks he got his way.

"I-I came from another school district…Carson Grove Elementary…"

"Oh, I've never heard that school before. Sounds boring. But Linwood Elementary School is so much more fun! I bet Carson Grove didn't have a rock wall. It's over there! Cool right?" Benny pointed in the direction of the rock wall, the height of a bus, decorated with colorful stepping posts that was currently being used by many eager kids.

"That's boring!" Frankie interrupted, his accent becoming thicker, "Ask him cool questions, like if his old school had a kid that barfed on the slide, and-"

"Ew, Frankie! That's disgusting!" Christi exclaimed, grimacing before laughing, making Frankie smile at her and grip her hand tighter.

Benny ignored them, seeming to take a lot of interest in "the new kid".

"You got a pet? I've got two dogs and a hamster!" Fred shook his head, pulling at Freddy's black top hat out of shyness. Benny noticed and reached out to touch the stuffed bear on the nose, making Fred jump.

"Is that Freddy Fazbear? Oh, cool! I love him! You do too, don'tcha?" Fred slowly nodded this time, trying his best to suppress a blush.

"Didja know that there thinkin' about getting new guys to sing and have fun with Freddy? He won't be the only one anymore! He'll finally get friends!" Suddenly finding the parallels in the situation that Benny explained and this personal situation, Fred found it as logical as it was stupid to ask, "…W-we're f-friends, right…?"

"What was that, Fred? Couldn't here you."

"Are we friends…?"

Benny widened his eyes. "Of course we are, Fred! I wouldn't just talk to some guy then leave him alone! You're a cool guy!" He suddenly surprised the freckle-faced boy with a quick hug, making Frankie make a disgusted noise in response.

When Benny let go, he grinned at Fred. "You wanna come play with us in the sandbox? You can help me finish the top of my sand castle 'cause Frankie keeps knocking it down!" This promptly made the red-haired boy laugh cruelly before saying "It's kinda fun!"

Fred giggled a little, squeezing Freddy Fazbear close to him. "Sure," he replied kindly. Benny beamed happily and took one of Fred's hands, directing him to the area where a large wooden box held multicolored sand, with various digging and sand-crafting tools sticking out of it. A half-built sandcastle stood in one of the corners, looking very well like it had been kicked from the top. Christi laughed and followed after them, practically dragging Frankie to follow along, who didn't seem so eager as she was to share their play area with the new boy. Gabriel trailed far behind, once again keeping his gaze down as he followed his friends.

For the first time since he came here, Fred finally gave a genuine smile, happy that he had finally had new friends to be with.

* * *

"…And then we had lunch together, and after that, when we went back to the classroom, we all paired up together to draw group pictures and Mrs. Nelson hung them up all on the walls! And then me and Benny read some books together, and then we—"

"Woah, woah! Slow down, sweetie! I don't need you getting this hyper when you're about to go to bed!" Fred blushed while Sandra laughed, playfully pinching his cheek. Afterwards, she hugged her son close to her chest and kissed him on the forehead.

"I'm so glad you made friends so quickly, Freddie-Bear. I was so worried that you'd be too afraid going to this new school."

"I kinda was, mom."

"Well, I'm glad you're not anymore. Maybe one day we can invite your friends for a playdate somewhere. Would you like that?"

Fred yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Can we?"

Sandra smiled. "Of course, sweetie. But of course, not tonight. Especially at this late hour. C'mon, Fred, it's time to sleep." She ran a hand down her son's brown locks, beginning to quiet him into a drowsy state. It was working. With Freddy Fazbear in hand, Fred yawned once more and lay himself down on his bed, setting the stuffed bear to lay next to his head on the pillow. Sandra scooted up closer to the head of his bed right next to him, lifting the back of his shirt and starting to rub his back, something she always did to lull her son. Fred sighed and closed his eyes, his fingering with Freddy's fur slowing as he was beginning to enter a sleep state. A smile would occasionally appear on his face everytime he continued to think about the events of the day; feeling lonely at first in the morning, meeting Benny, Christi, Frankie and Gabriel, then spending the rest of the day with a growing friendship. Freddy Fazbear would never stop being his best friend, but he was happy that he was had new ones.

The objects in his room began to blur as his eyes slowly slid shut, burying himself deeper in the pillow to get more comfortable. His mother's hands did not leave his back until she made sure he was asleep.

After a few minutes, Sandra could hear the sound of light breathing, and was aware that Fred had finally fallen into a deep sleep. She watched him for a while before bending down and brushing a few strands of his bangs out of his face to kiss him on the freckles of his cheek.

"Goodnight, Freddie-Bear. See you in the morning."

She lifted the blankets over Fred and quietly stood up, walking out of his room and turning out the light, slowly closing the door.

A Freddy Fazbear nightlight sat ablaze in the far corner.

* * *

Chapter 2, a.k.a., the final chapter, approaches…


End file.
